


Sea of Sand

by The Wench (ClaudiaEdson)



Category: Rat Patrol
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/The%20Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally published in Diverse Doings 13 (StraightUp Press). Kathy Agel, editor.</p></blockquote>





	Sea of Sand

This sea of sand that lies between us,  
Vast, barren,  
Is not all that separates us.  
Our nations, our respective causes;  
Far more separates us than sand.

But in you, in my enemy, I sense a kindred spirit.  
Dedicated to honor, to what you feel  
Is right.  
Politics, expedience  
Be damned.

Kindred spirit….  
Perhaps that term is not quite appropriate  
For what I sense in you.  
No, what I sense  
Transcends even that distinction.

Soulmate, perhaps, would be a better term.  
And, perhaps, once this conflict has been resolved  
Our souls can truly join.  
Until then….  
Enemies we remain.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Diverse Doings 13 (StraightUp Press). Kathy Agel, editor.


End file.
